


Little Talks

by Lil_Buzz



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a starter drabble to get back into writing!, Superjail, The Warden has a Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Buzz/pseuds/Lil_Buzz
Summary: The Warden frequently gets horrible nightmares. One night it takes Penny a little longer to wake up and help him calm down.





	Little Talks

The villain gasped, clutching at the hero’s shirt. “Don’t — don’t leave — please don’t leave —”

“I’m not going anywhere,” the hero murmured. “Promise.”  
________________________

But there was no hero.  
There was no villain. 

There was the darkness of night, the softness of warm sheets between two lovers, and the warmth of two forms close together in the embrace of sleep. Though one was far less peaceful than the other. The Warden’s lithe form twisted and curled under the sheets, an almost choking grip the way they tangled around his middle and constricted with every wild motion he made. His face screwed up and crinkled, lips parted with every quiet gasp as some unseen fear pricked at his mind and chased him through his restless sleep. 

His partner lay dreaming and completely unaware merely a few handspreadths away, quietly curled on her side, head pillowed on her curly hair and the plush pillow squeezed between her arms and the mattress. Her own sleep was much quieter, un-inhibited by the terrors her partner suffered so close to her. Normally even the slightest distress from Warden was enough to get Penny up and aware in a second, but the day had been long and stressful and she slept like a rock.

Whatever plagued Warden’s sleeping mind grew to such a tumultuous point his eyes snapped open with a garbled gasp and he fought the blankets hold, tearing them from his body and stumbling out of the bed. His shaking knees nearly buckled under the weight of his tired body but stabilized as he hurried to cross the bedroom in a rushed sprint to the bathroom. The violent motion finally alerted Penny and her eyes opened to the darkness of Warden’s bedroom. It took her merely a second to register the lack of warmth close to, or around her curled shape. The small nurse sat up with a worried glance to her side and immediately threw off the blankets finding her Warden’s side of the bed to be empty and the light of the bathroom casting a sharp line of light across the floor.

Her little feet his the floor and she made her way there, heart clenching at the sound of retching and muffled sobs. Penny peeked into the ornately decorated bathroom and felt her heart sink seeing Warden hunched over the porcelain toilet and trembling as he struggled to breathe. 

“Oh Warden...” Her voice was soft, quiet as she came forward and gently held his shoulder.

Warden startled under her hand and his gaze snapped to her, still not completely focussed on the present moment, but Penny paid it no mind as she kneeled next to him. She kept her movements slow so as not to startle him until her knees hit the tile floor and she rested close to him. He continued to shiver and quake as her hand rested on his shoulder, the other aiding her stance and bracing her on the cold floor. 

“It’s okay... it’s over. You’re awake... I’m here.” The small woman murmured softly, before taking a short moment to reach past him and flush the contents of the bowl. Hopefully it would help him in the removal of some the smell. It broke her heart to know that he suffered such mental tortures at night to drive him to this still. Her hand left the floor as he hastily wiped his mouth and did his best to look away from her. She knew it was out of some manner of pride to him, he hated her seeing him like this.

Penny didn’t care.

She loved Warden through the highs and lows, no matter what happened, and nothing was going to change that. 

“Warden?” 

He didn’t acknowledge that he’d heard her save for his eyes rolling to see her even as he continued to face away from her. She smiled softly, hoping it would bring him some amount of comfort, any really. Very carefully, she didn’t want to startle him still, Penny wound her arms around his still jumping chest and brought herself closer to him until her head met his chest and she could feel and hear his frantic heart beat thrumming away within. She sighed softly, relaxing and continuing to hold him gently.

“You’re okay I’ve got you.”

Silence reigned for a good long moment but the little woman was okay with that. She knew him. She knew everything went at his pace or nothing else really, she was more than content to wait for him to be ready. Whether to talk of what plagued him, or to assure her he was fine she wasn’t sure. But the silence was broken by a whispered word from the man she continued to hug supportively. Despite having her ear pressed to him, she hadn’t understood what Warden had tried to say to her. 

Penny pulled away a brief second and glanced up at him, “Warden?”

“...please...don’t leave.”

Her eyes widened.

Warden was rarely this vulnerable with her, whatever he’d suffered through truly had shaken him to his core. 

Penny moved closer, body aligned with his and very gently let one hand slide up his spine to rest at the base of his neck and very gently coax his head down to rest on her shoulder. There was no resistance on his part and she hummed quietly as his forehead met the soft cloth of her worn pajama shirt. He’d lost his adorable nightcap in his scramble to the bathroom, while she thought it looked cute as all on him, without it on, Penny was given the chance to very gently run her finger tips through his black hair and very softly trail along his scalp. She continued to murmur encouragingly to him as she felt his arms slowly lift from his sides and softly wrap around her own soft squishy waist. 

Moving as minimally as she could, her hair gently brushed against his cheek as she turned her head to face his head as it rested against her. Soft lips very gently pressed to the clammy skin and curved into a small smile.

“It’s okay. I promise I’m not going anywhere. Never ever.” She assured him, murmuring the kind words against his skin as they both continued to sit on the bathroom floor. Penny didn’t bother to monitor or even try to catch how much time had gone by as she continued to hold the man she loved so dearly in a protective and supportive embrace. His breathing slowly calmed but Penny didn’t loosen her grip on him until he carefully leaned back and away from her gentle hold. She smiled up at him as he met her gaze and slid her hand down his shoulder to find his hand. His gloves had gotten dirty and her small hand settled over his wrist instead.

“See? You’re okay. We’re okay. Promise.”

The only answer she received was a quirked smile, his lips a stretched squiggle as Penny leaned up and bumped her nose to his softly.

“Lets get you all cleaned up and back to bed.” She offered quietly, standing from the floor as he nodded and braced against the counter. She ran the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, handing it to him as he lifted himself to his feet. Penny left him to care for his breath and teeth and made her way to the bedroom once more. The drawer filled with his gloves was her destination. A nice fresh pair was collected and she headed back to the bathroom where she found him already washing out his mouth. 

“I brought you these, I know you generally like to change them.” She smiled as he took them from her grip. 

“Thank you Penny.” 

The small woman stole a sweet eskimo kiss in reply and patted his wrist before she turned and made her direction back to the bed. The blankets were fixed from their skewed and tangled shape and fixed before Penny curled up back under the blankets. She sighed in relaxation as the mattress conformed to her shape and the pillow she’d been curled around found it’s way back under her head. A door shutting prompted her head to lift and glance towards the bathroom seeing Warden yawn as he dragged his feet back towards the bed. 

She reached over and pulled back the freshly flattened sheets as he situated himself. The both of them were tucked back in and Warden rolled to face her, fingers clenching and relaxing as he seemed to attempt to find words to fill the air. Penny merely smiled and scooted closer to him, giving him something to hold as she tucked her head under his chin. He felt tense for the first few moments but a pleased smile crossed her face as he relaxed with a gentle sigh and his arms wrapped around her once again, only drawing her closer. She could feel his face press against the top of her head, nuzzling into her hair and breathing softly. He murmured something, Penny couldn’t tell quite what, but she understood the gratitude in his tone and pressed a tender kiss to his clothed shoulder.

“You’re welcome Warden...I love you.”

The warm embrace of sleep returned to them and the two relaxed back into the shared space of their dreams.  
____________________  
There was no villain.

There was no hero.

There was the shared love of two people who’d found themselves in the strangest of circumstances and had come together through the stretches of time following the threads of their lives.


End file.
